Rise of the Guardians cartoon?
by americaplusengland
Summary: The guardians get a cartoon. Jamie is the director and artist of it all. shit shit and more shit.


**OKAY SO DON'T JUDGE MAN, I WAS LIKE HALF ASLEEP WHEN THIS IDEA POPPED UP IN MY HEAD AND YES..YES...I KNOW...i love you too. -whimpers and escapes into the mothering sun set while magical unicorns explode in the back ground- ((i had too much sugar)) **

* * *

Today was the day! Today was the day that their own cartoon would be showing up. The one that not only had them all right to the last detail or look a likes and character but it was also made by the one and only Jamie Bennet. Not only did they look a lot like the cartoon but their voice actors, their adventures and their skill were in there. He was even aloud to use some old stupid stories that Bunny and Jack did. Like chasing and nicknames. The boy had grown up to such a fetching creature and one with much talent, thanks to that wonderful and huge imagination. He was now around 27. Jamie may of looked older but Jack still saw that wonderful and bright child he always was and always will be.

Jack smiled to himself as he and Jamie was riding together with the wind. He was bundled up good so he wouldn't freeze. Jack made sure because last time he did something like that he almost had to get his toes cut off, poor boy. They were going to bring Sophie but she and her friends were having too much fun to go anywhere and Sophie just didn't want to go this time. Oh well. Always next time. Anyway, Jack and him rode off till thy could hear the one and only Russian voice that could be heard for miles at a time. They both landed on the window ledge, He held Jamie by the shoulder so he wouldn't fall. There was the aroma of popcorn and soda and then the sound of chatter.

Just around the corner was the big four arguing about food and then there was Sandy who just like backed off and tinkered with the TV, making sure everything was right. It was on the station right now but the show wasn't it. They had to wait about five more minutes then it would come on. Jamie was busy taking his things off and huffing and puffing. He had to catch up with his breath. It was a long time since he had been to Norths place.

Jack and Jamie walked into the room and North headed over to Jamie.

"Congratulations boy!" He said messing up his brown hair as Tooth came over and kissed his cheek.

"We're so proud of you!" Bunny laughed at their actions and just patted his shoulder.

"Yeah, we're supa happy fo' ya." He said in his strong accent. Jack smiled.

"Totally man! I can't wait to see what i look like!" He said.

Jamie had made a surprise. They couldn't how they looked till the first episode aired. It was going to be so epic.

Sandy flew over to him and hugged him around his waist and Jamie hugged him back and giggled.

"Wow, Thanks guys. And thank you North for letting us join here to watch it!" He grinned his huge grin full of nice, clean, white teeth.

As the five minutes pasted, they all got got on the couch and the chairs and some even sitting on the couch arms. Which was Jack.

Each had their popcorn with their soda, except Tooth. She had a bit of popcorn with water. Every once in a while it's not bad to have something sweet to eat.

The tv showed a bright count down sign. Kids voices rung out.

**"3...2...1!" **

As the signed was pulled back the beginning of the show came on. It was first loud and very beautiful music. It sounded like...oh my god. North gasped.

"The Guardian song, Oh good on ya Jamie!"

The song played through as the cartoon zipped by, first was the warren where Bunny was painting his eggs and then looked at the screen and back down again, this is the cartoon one. A very calm voice came on. "Guardian of Hope."

Bunny almost died. The music was beautiful, the art was beautiful but the way he drew him he could of died. It was something a child could look at and become so attracted to it. Something easy to think of. Bunny smiled.

"I'm first!" He proclaimed like an almighty king he **WASN'T. **

Then the cartoon continued to the Tooth palace in Asia and Tooth almost cried. It was so beautiful with colors and her mini fairies. Even baby tooth zoomed by but was closer so it was like a close up. He got them all so right then came Tooth in all of her glory. She smiled at her self. The woman that was on the screen was very beautiful with filled colors and a huge smile. She was glad this was the way Jamie saw her. The voice came back. "Guardian of Memories."

Tooth hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek once more. Jamie blushed a bit.

North was getting a little sad that he didn't show up just yet and so was Jack. Jack was actually hoping he would have been first. Sandy was still quiet content and happy.

The next, to North surprise, was Sandy is his Sand palace. Sandy also caught interest. He enjoyed the way the sandy moved so that a child of any age could still catch up with it. He smiled as he then caught a glimpse of him. He was a nice little round ball with a big smile on his face and a boulder cap. He bowed and then turned back to his work but not after the cartoon sandy, shhing the children. He could have sworn he heard a child miles away giggling at it. The voice came once more "Guardian of Dreasm."

Then finally, North and all of his glory and even Phil. Jack laughed as the yeti language left the speakers and into their ears. Then there was North. The real one squeal in delight. "That's me!" Cartoon North was in his workshop while both swords on each side of his waist. Then a wide grin as he gave the 'children' a choo-choo train. " North laughed at himself it seemed so wonderful. "Guardian of Wonder."

Jack then felt it. He was next. He knew it. But when he heard the song start to end and the group of cartoon people join in front of a white screen with the title above them he felt his heart sink. Where was he. He could also feel the people around him become a little worried. As the music finally stop the group was about to ask but Jamie shushed them.

Just as Jack was about to cry he looked at the screen and then the 'camera' seemed to fall over so that it only showed their feet. They were a big confused till they found snow in front of the camera and bunch of groans. They spoke.

"Jack! Out of all days you had to hit the camera?"

A voice came on which he knew was his. "Yup!" He spoke. You then saw feet scurry around to catch a certain singing spirit. "You can't touch me." It rang and everyone stared laughing. The camera was then picked back up and the group now had a giggling spirit in the middle of them. It was the cartoon North who fixed the camera and then went behind them. Right before anything could happen the cartoon jack ran up and took the camera. In the few seconds that it only showed his face the voice came back on. "Guardian of pure Fun."

After that the guardians behind him jumpped up and were in the shot, not white spaced. Thats where the opening stopped. Right below Jacks head read the title. Jack felt so happy that his face in the middle of it and he had the best part.

The real Jack jumped up and down in glee. "Wooowww I had the best Part!" He screamed. The other stuff came on and then the show. The episode was when they decided to go on a vacation.

It was a thirty minute episode. They looked awesome! Jack loved the way he drew him. At the end, the popcorn was gone and they were once more arguing who had the best or the cheesiest part. Jack laughed. He liked all of them. When the argument went to, about who was the best, Jamie he simple looked up at them and smiled.

"I can't choose but if i had to say, it was Jack because well...Jack was the easiest to think about and plus he had a voice part. He was the one that said all the stuff in the beginning. " They gasped.

Jack blushed.

The rest of the night was nothing more than talking about next weeks episode. It wasn't till midnight where he got the next idea.

'next time, I'll right about the time where Jack knocked over the tube of color on bunny and then bunny gets his revenge.' He smiled to himself. 'yeah, that one' He then was swept away to slumber.


End file.
